


Last Thing to Know About You || Phillip Altman

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Summary: You and Philip have been together for years. Both of you think you know every little thing about one another and Philly finds your journal. He sees a *code* for your ten deepest secrets that he’s just dying to figure out.
Relationships: Phillip Altman x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You’d known Phillip since you were teenagers. It wasn’t until you were twenty-two that you both worked up the courage to tell the other how you felt. But here Philly was now, utterly smitten with you and almost every single thing you did or didn’t do. He hated when you slept in your socks though. Couldn’t fucking stand it. 

You and Phil had shared an apartment the past five years, and every day you’re reminded why you love his dopey charming smile. But today was the day you planned to clean out the shitstorm of paperwork and just things that had been piling up in your two bedroom apartment. You had sent Phillip to the bedroom, to work out that ridiculous mound of shit he wouldn’t let you throw away.

But you knew he wasn’t cleaning when it’d been a good thirty minutes without having heard him, so you turned off the vacuum cleaner and made your way down the hall, peaking into the room. He was sitting on the bed you both shared, thumbing through pages of an all too familiar book. 

“Where did you find that?” You reach forward to take it, Phillip just closes it with a snap, standing and holding it above his head. 

“On my desk, probably where you hid it.” He teases as he laughs. “Got some pretty interesting stuff in here, pussycat.” 

“That’s supposed to be private.” You countered as you stood on your tiptoes to maybe try and reach, but you knew it’d do nothing beneficial. Phillip wrapped his free arm around you. “You weren’t supposed to read that.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes softly, still holding the journal above his head with the biggest shit-eating grin you’d ever seen on his face. “I thought we didn’t keep secrets?”

“We don’t?”

“Then what’s this list?” He asks as he opens the journal again. You don’t have to see, you know what he’s talking about and your whole stomach lurches.

“It’s just a list.” You say to him, voice smaller than a whisper. You felt embarrassed. A twenty-seven year old woman and you were still keeping your thoughts in a diary. “Give it back, Phil.” 

“I’ve told you I hate that.” 

“I know.”

Phillip just chuckles and sighs smiling, “How about I give it back and you tell me this first secret?” He asks softly, holding the journal just out of your reach. He wasn’t relenting his torment or giving up his intentions.

“Okay.” You say and jump a bit, snatching the journal from his hands with a huff. This was the last time you’d send him cleaning in here. You’d take your chances with his shit first.

-

You and Phillip had a nice dinner after a day’s work of cleaning that apartment. Both of you nursing a glass of wine, you sat on the couch, him grinning ear to ear. You blushed, tucked your hair back, sighing as you opened the journal. Out loud, you read; “Number One. Sex 10.” 

“Funny you’ve written it all in code.” He chuckles, bringing his glass to his lips. “Almost like you wanted to keep secrets from me, hm?”

“Funny that you violated my trust and read my journal.” You countered and nudged his foot off the sofa. He rolled his eyes and smiled over at you. “Keep it quiet, Altman.” You sighed and then flipped to a page a good chunk away from the list you’d written, beginning to read.

“Yesterday was my second date with Phillip. I’d say it went pretty well, as it ended up with us both in his bed. I didn’t think it was possible to be that fucking into it. Phillip’s body, I know he caught me staring. As soon as his shirt was gone I don’t think I could’ve formed words if I tried. 

No one had ever touched me in the places he did. I’d never been comfortable before. I shouldn’t have been then. His hands grazing across my belly, down my thighs, it sent waves of panic through me. This was going so well. I kept thinking, he wouldn’t want me if he kept touching me there. But it only spurred him on. His hands gripped and squeezed at my hips and thighs as he dipped his head between them.

I don’t think I’ve ever felt better than I did at that moment. But he proved me wrong the second he settled himself in, “are you okay?” he asked softly. “I can stop.” I thought it was endearing that he asked. Phillip Altman didn’t seem like he’d ask during sex. He seemed like the type to just roll with it when it started. I told him I was fine. I was. I wanted him more than anything I'd ever felt before in that moment.

The sex was fantastic. If I only had the time to describe it. Every single part of his body against mine felt like a wildfire just burning to spread out of control. I don’t think I’ve had better sex in my life. And it felt even better to wake up next to him. Being so sure of him this early on may make me just.. Naive, but Phillip, despite the reputation he’s provided for himself, is one of the sweetest guys I've ever been with. And I don’t want to let him go anytime soon.”

Phillip was watching you read with kind eyes, a moment of knowing flicker across from them. “Know how I felt that day?” He asks softly, placing his wine glass down.

“How did you feel?” You closed the journal and smiled at him. This was a rare moment, Phillip never spilled feelings, and if he did, it was usually in the bath together. 

“I felt like I’d left my body. There was no other explanation. I told myself you were into witchcraft or some shit. Took over my feelings and made me soft.” He explained and smiled softly. “I wanted to crawl into a hole after you left that morning and not come out. I was terrified. I knew I’d fall for you if I kept seeing you, and I didn’t do that. I didn’t fall in love. I couldn’t stand it.” 

“Yeah?” You listened quietly, you knew he’d felt like that deep down. It took him a week to call you back.

“Yeah. I couldn’t stand it. I wanted to pull my hair out but wank to the photos you’d sent me and call you again just for dinner and a movie or maybe to cuddle. I didn’t think I’d get my head on straight and realize I deserve you.” He whispered that last part. You knew Phillip was hard on himself. But you’d never heard him say that before. He thought he didn’t deserve you?

“Philly.” You whispered, placing a cheek on the side of his face. “You deserve the world.” 

He just smiles and reaches for his glass again, “well what’s the next secret?” He tries to change the context and you shake your head. “That’s for another day. Let’s go to bed.”

“It’s only eight.” He says softly and then he catches your gaze, blushing as he nods. What a world it is where you can make Phillip Altman shy about sex.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting at the dining room table, sipping your morning coffee as you read through the paper that was left on the doorstep. You weren’t even sure why you still got a newspaper everyday, but it did serve as a nice way to unplug, away from your phone, before you go on about your day. You looked down the hall when you heard your bedroom door creak open. “Good morning.” You say as Phillip’s sleepy face poked out from the room. 

“Mornin’, got a cigarette?” He asks softly and yawns. 

“You know I don’t, loser.” You say to him as you place the paper down and put your coffee to the side. “You out?”

“Mmm.” Phillip nods, stepping into the kitchen to open the refrigerator, grabbing out the gallon of orange juice. “Was gonna go get some, but I’ll take number two of your journal, instead.” He pours his glass. 

“How about you stop smoking and I’ll give you another secret.” You turn in your chair to look back at him and you put on a waiting grin. “Number two isn’t that good anyway.”

“I mean…” Phillip took a swig from his glass, pushing his hair back a bit. “I’ll consider it for it. Fair trade?”

You roll your eyes and get up to grab your journal from the couch. “You’ll consider it?” You ask and Phillip just nodded, smoothing his t-shirt out as he walked over to the couch to sit down. You smiled at him, knowing that he’d hate it. “And I’ll give you the third if you do it. Fair?”

“Fair.” He bites the inside of his cheek and downs the rest of his orange juice. “Come on, let’s hear it.” 

You sigh and roll your eyes, opening to your list. “Number two. Hayday.”

“Hayday? So cryptic.” He rolls his own eyes and pulls you into his side. You kick your legs up under you, pulling the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch across both of your laps. “Comfy?”

“Yeah, now shut up before I change my mind.” You laugh, smiling at his small chuckle.

“Carry on.”

“I got a call from my mother today, and it started bringing back feelings from New Year’s Eve, 2012. I didn’t think I’d ever have to have those feelings again. It felt like I was sixteen again and trying not to cry over mom’s belittlement. I didn’t answer her call, but something in me wanted to. Something in me wanted to scream at her for the way she treated me then. Something in me needed to tell her how she hurt me growing up. 

I can’t believe she had the nerve to call me. I can’t believe that she brought it upon herself to leave a voicemail. Her voice after all these years sounded like nails on a chalkboard. At 23, I was denouncing my mother after that New Year’s Eve. I finally worked up the courage to end all contact with her and she wants to try this. I can’t even bring myself to tell Phillip. It would be useless anyway. She never did anything good for me. Why he hasn’t even met her. Why I don’t plan on letting him meet her. It hurt me to my soul to hear her again. I need Philly more than ever right now and I don’t want to ask. He’s sitting on the couch, reading over something his mother had given him. I don’t want to bother him whilst he’s working. But jesus christ, I might murder someone if I hear her voice again.”

You read to him and sigh deeply, your cheeks flushing red. You couldn’t help the rage you felt towards her. Phillip knew you and your mother didn’t speak, but he wasn’t sure exactly why. “I’m sorry that you felt like you couldn’t come to talk to me at the time.” Phillip says quietly, reaching out to touch your cheek. “No matter what I’m doing, if you need me… I’m right here.”

“I know. It just seems so silly to be upset about… but she’s just…” You take a deep sigh and close your eyes. “There was something about her growing up that I just couldn’t stomach. She treated my brother so great, but I’d get the shit end of everything. She’d pick up dinner for him and she’d tell me I should make something if I’m hungry. She’d grab me by my arm and squeeze so tight there’d be a bruise after…” You take a deep breath. “There’s so much she’s done, but the thing that tipped me over the edge is when she had the nerve to say something about you.”

Phillip rolled his eyes and smiled at you knowingly. “She doesn’t know half of what we have, sweetheart.”

“She said we’d never work. That you’d get tired of me.” She says quietly. “That you’d find someone younger and prettier and they’d be your new obsession. That you never cared about me and that our relationship was just because you felt sorry for someone who endlessly pined over you.”

“You know that’s not true, right?” Phillip tensed a bit. “Back in school, I had a really big crush on you… but you were a few years under me and I’d built up this… reputation and I didn’t want you to think you were next on the list of my fuck ups.” He shrugged a bit. “But I’ve never once felt sorry for you. You’re such an incredible woman it burns my heart up that she’d even say anything like that.”

“Cutting off contact with her for something so small seems… irresponsible. But I needed to for the sake of my mental health. I couldn’t be one hundred percent if she was constantly demeaning me in my ear.”

“I’m the only one who gets to demean you, yeah?” Phillip winked and you rolled your eyes. 

“How about you use the right word there, Philly boy.” You gave his thigh a squeeze and laughed. “Can we stay in today? I’m not working.” You whisper as you just fall into Phillip’s chest, chuckling when he just wraps an arm around you and grabs the tv remote.


End file.
